gimme A reason
by Acathla
Summary: My take on why Ezra became A. One-shot fic. Slightly AU, takes place entirely before the pilot episode.


**an: This one shot is in response to a challenge issued to me to put some of my theories about the big Ezra is A reveal into a story. So here it is. This is my first real PLL story and since it is set the summer before Alison's disappearance, there's not much as far as spoilers go. This is 99.9% speculation on my part. I own nothing, Alison, Ezra and Cece belong to the people who own Pretty Little Liars. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Cape May, NJ June 2009_

Fifteen year old Alison DiLaurentis was bored. It was the summer before her sophomore year of high school and her parents had insisted on dragging her to this tourist trap for two weeks rather than let her spend the summer with her friends. It was their third day there and Alison had finally managed to get away from them for the day. They had finally agreed to allow her to explore the town on her own and she had taken advantage of it.

She was currently sitting in a coffee shop in the center of town, enjoying a latte and looking around at the people gathered there. She was waiting for her only friend in this town, Cece Drake to show up, they had agreed to meet there the night before and Cece was going to show her around. Cece was a few years older than Alison but the age difference never really came up because Alison was very mature for her age, often speaking and acting like she was Cece's age, and Cece was 18.

Alison heard the bell above the door ring, signaling a new arrival and her eyes quickly skimmed over to the door, expecting to see her older, blonde friend. What she saw instead was a very cute, older boy walking in alone. He stopped for a moment and glanced around the shop, his eyes landed on Alison for a few seconds before moving on to the barista counter to place his order. Alison had never seen this boy before and she was suddenly smitten. He had dark hair and a slim build, not overly muscular but she didn't mind that, too many muscles could sometimes be a turn off.

Alison waited until the cute boy had his drink in hand and had turned back to look around for an empty seat before she stood up and got his attention. He glanced at her and smiled when he saw her motioning to the seat next to her. After a moment's hesitation, he nodded and walked over the cute blonde who was offering him a chair.

When he was standing in front of her he said, **"Hi, is this seat taken?" **It was a lame line but he was still a bit unsure of himself.

Alison smiled, **"It is now, have a seat. I'm Alison by the way."**

**"Hi Alison, I'm Ezra." **Ezra sat down and offered his hand. Alison took it and smiled back at him.

After a moment of silence, he cleared his throat and said, **"So, are you from around here?"**

Alison smiled, **"No, I'm here on vacation. You?"**

**"Same. Taking some time off before I go back to college to finish my degree."**

Alison nodded, **"That's cool. What are you studying?"**

**"Secondary Education with a concentration in English Literature. What about you? Do you go to college?"**

Alison hesitated for a moment then made a split second decision, **"Actually, I just graduated from high school. I'll be starting college in the fall. I'm thinking about majoring in Business. I've always had a very analytical mind."** She smiled then, because she knew that she had a cute smile that could usually get her whatever she wanted and right now, she wanted this guy to believe she was older than she really was.

Ezra nodded, **"So you're…17?"**

**"Actually, I just turned 18 three months ago. Why? Is my age going to be a problem?"** Alison's voice took on a teasing note, to play down the importance of her age.

Ezra smiled as he shook his head, **"Not for me. I'm only a few years older than you anyway. Shouldn't be an issue."**

**"Good. So what do you say we get out of here and go explore the city? That is, if you're not busy."** Alison decided that this guy would be her summer fling. Something she could go back to Rosewood and brag about to her friends. She'd never tell details, but it would be enough to mention she had dated an older guy.

**"Actually, the buddy I'm staying with ditched me for some girl he met so I am free for the whole day."**

Alison grinned, **"That's good to hear. Come on, let's get out of here." **Alison stood up and held her hand out to Ezra, waiting for him to take it.

Ezra looked at the hand in front of him then up to Alison's face then back to the hand before he reached out and took it, standing up and smiling as he followed her out of the shop.

* * *

_Three days later…_

The sun shining through the curtainless window forced Alison from her deep sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she noticed she wasn't alone in the bed. Carefully, she rolled over and looked at Ezra lying there, asleep and peaceful.

Last night had been the first time they had slept together, effectively ending Alison's virginity. Alison gently ran a finger over his face, tracing a path from the corner of his eyebrow to the tip of his chin. She was smiling as she remembered their night together. It was everything she had always hoped it would be.

Ezra woke up to the feeling of Alison's finger on his face and he smiled as he opened his eyes and saw her there. **"Good morning."**

**"Good morning."**

**"So…is your roommate going to wonder where you were all night?"**

Alison just shook her head, **"Nope…I told her I was with you, she actually told me not to show my face until at least noon."** Alison giggled, knowing the truth would probably burst the tiny bubble they were in. She had told her parents she was staying at Cece's house and had gotten her friend to cover for her in case they called asking for her. It had taken some doing but she had managed it. Now, all she had to worry about was making it back to the rented beach house her parents were in before they realized her deception.

Ezra's smile grew wider, **"Noon huh? What, um…what did you want to do until then?"**

Alison leaned over and kissed him then pulled away, **"I think we can come up with a plan, don't you?"**

**"Yeah…I have a few ideas."**

Ezra rolled over until Alison was beneath him and he began kissing down her neck. Alison giggled as Ezra pulled the sheet over them.

* * *

Three days before she was scheduled to leave with her parents, everything fell apart for Alison. The day started off okay but around noon, something happened that would change her life forever.

Alison wasn't expecting to see Ezra until the afternoon so she was forced to spend the morning with her parents. She was lounging by the pool with her dad just before noon when she heard her mother step out onto the patio. Alison turned to her and froze when she saw that it wasn't her mom it was Ezra.

Alison quickly jumped up and grabbed Ezra's arm, dragging him away from her dad who was, thankfully, on his cell phone talking business.

When they were far enough away to make sure they couldn't be overheard Alison turned to Ezra, **"What are you doing here?"**

Ezra was confused and a little upset, **"I thought I would surprise you but it looks like you have a bigger surprise for me. Alison, what is going on here?"**

Alison sighed, **"It's complicated."**

Ezra nodded, he looked around the corner to see the older man lounging by the pool and the older woman who was now walking towards the pool. He pulled back and looked at Alison, **"Let's start with something simple then…who are they?"**

Alison fidgeted for a moment, **"They're…my parents."**

Ezra nodded, **"You're here on vacation with your parents…"** Ezra paused for a moment then, **"um…exactly how old are you Alison?"**

**"Where did that come from?" **Alison deflected, trying to buy some time.

**"Answer the question Alison."**

Alison looked everywhere but at Ezra. This wasn't how she wanted this to go and now she had no choice but to come clean. **"I'm 15."**

**"Fifteen?! Are you-" **Ezra was in shock, he couldn't believe it. **"Fifteen! Are you kidding me? Why didn't you tell me this when we met? Why did you lie to me?"**

Alison's face became a cool mask, she didn't like being called a liar. Her voice cooled down as she said, **"I liked you, I knew if I told you I was 15 you would've walked away and I wanted you to stay. I always get what I want Ezra."**

**"Did you tell anyone else about us?"**

**"Just my friend, Cece. Why? Worried about something?" **Alison was taunting him now, knowing full well that if anyone found out about them, like the cops, he could go to jail. Not that she would ever take it that far, but if he was smart he wouldn't force her hand.

Ezra scrubbed a hand over his face before he looked at Alison again, **"No one can know about this Alison. Do you hear me? No one."**

**"Don't worry Ezra, as long as you keep your mouth shut, no one will ever see the video I made of us in bed."**

**"You made a video? When?"**

Alison chuckled, **"Silly boy, here I thought older guys were supposed to be smarter than guys my own age. The third night we were together, when I brought you to the apartment I shared with my 'roommate', there was a hidden camera set up. Something Cece likes to do when she's bored. I have the video of our night together. So, all you have to do is keep quiet, and no one will ever know. Deal?"**

Ezra's face went pale as he thought about the consequences of that video landing in the hands of the police. He looked at Alison as if seeing her for the first time and he finally saw her as she really was…a manipulative, scheming, lying little girl. He couldn't believe he had actually started to fall for her. He was thankful he found out her true nature before it was too late.

**"On one condition."**

**"You're not really in a position to be making demands but, go ahead."**

**"This is the last contact we ever have. Don't call me, text me, email me or contact me in any way for any reason. No demands for money or favors. You keep the video hidden and I keep my mouth shut and we go about our lives happy as clams, understood?"** It wasn't much but it was all Ezra could think of at the moment. He was hurt and angry but he still had the presence of mind to remember that he came from a rich family and if Alison ever found that out, the blackmail demands could start up and he didn't want to have to deal with that.

Alison thought about that for a moment and then nodded, **"Deal."** Alison looked at Ezra for a moment then said, **"For what it's worth though, I only lied about my age…nothing else. Goodbye Ezra."**

Ezra didn't say anything, he just turned and walked away, being careful to avoid Alison's parents as he slipped out the gate and onto the street. He got into his car and drove away, his mind buzzing with everything he had just found out, and his heart hurting just a bit more after hearing that Alison might've had real feelings for him. But he wasn't about to risk his future and his freedom for someone so young and obviously not mature enough to handle a real relationship.

* * *

_Rosewood, PA One week before Alison went missing._

Ezra Fitz stared at the letter in his hands. It wasn't signed but he knew who it was from, he had hoped this was over. Ezra sighed, he looked around the small apartment he had managed to secure while he finished his final year of college. He thought this was over, that once he left Cape May he wouldn't have to think about his mistake in judgment anymore. But it seemed that someone else knew about his…mistake a few weeks ago.

Alison lived in Rosewood…Ezra crumpled the letter in his hands, suddenly determined to not let that little liar ruin what he worked so hard for all these years. No, something had to be done about this…and he knew exactly what he had to do. The only problem now was, finding out who else she had told before he put an end to the threat she posed.

THE END


End file.
